


The Black Bag

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is working at an adult toy store to help pay for her college education in psychology. It's an ordinary and rather embarrassing job, but she meets an extraordinary customer: a man named Raymond Reddington.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was slowly getting used to the embarrassing duties of her job at the adult toy store. She was becoming accustomed to being surrounded by sex toys, lubricants, lingerie and S & M gear. Her dad didn’t really approve of where she worked, but the pay was good and it was helping her keep down her student loans as they accumulated. This embarrassing job would help fund her psychology education.

Liz was opening boxes of new stock items when a young woman asked for help deciding between two dildos.

“Well, this one is really cheap and honestly, I wouldn’t consider it to be ‘body-safe’ like the other one. The _silicone_ one is body safe and you can sterilize it. It’s a bit harder, and you might need more lube, but it’s worth it.” Liz said.

“Great, thanks! I’ll take the silicone one.” The woman said.

“Excellent choice.” Liz said.

They went to the counter and Liz rang up the items, then after the woman left, she returned to her stock task. She heard the bell ring on the door as another customer entered; she turned around and glanced at the man. Liz was struck by how attractive and charismatic he was. He gave her a gentle smile and began browsing casually, so she went back to her box of dildos.

Red wasn’t at this store by chance; he knew this was where Lizzie worked while she attended the local college. His little Lizzie, the girl he rescued from the house fire, was all grown up and right here before his eyes. To be specific, her adorable, very sexy butt was before his eyes as she bent over and rummaged through a box. He found himself drawn to her romantically…sexually. She was beautiful and still held a special place in his heart. Red was extremely susceptible to her allure, especially in such a sexual atmosphere. There were erotic items everywhere, bringing sex to the forefront of his mind.

Liz took the boxes of dildos over to the wall and hung them on the correct posts; the man was browsing this section and watching her, so she turned to him and smiled.

“Can I help you find something?” Liz asked.

Red looked into Lizzie’s blue eyes and surveyed her beautiful face for a few moments as he familiarized himself with this adult version of her.

“…I’d like to give a woman the most pleasurable products on the market.” Red said.

Liz noticed the man had a lovely voice and she couldn’t stop staring at him. She envied the woman he was shopping for, although she wondered why the woman would need toys if she had _him_. She blushed lightly.

“Okay…um…there are several products with really high ratings. Are you looking for…a dildo, a vibrator, a strap-on, or a very large um…’dong’ type of thing?” Liz said embarrassedly.

Red smirked amusedly.

“Hmm. I’m thinking she would enjoy a dildo or a vibrator.” Red said.

“Okay. Here, we have two amazing dildos. They’re both lifelike and body-safe, and they’re from a trusted brand. This one is pure silicone so it can be sterilized instead of just cleaned, but this other one feels even more realistic.” Liz said, brandishing the two boxed dildos.

“Alright. Would it be okay if you took them out of the box?” Red said.

“Sure. We let our customers look at the products and feel them before purchasing.” Liz said.

Liz opened the box and pulled out the pure silicone dildo first; she held it up and blushed as the man amusedly scrutinized it.

“Very interesting…and realistic. What makes this one good?” Red asked, then he focused his eyes on Lizzie.

“Well, um…it’s hypoallergenic and—“ She was saying.

“Sorry, no, I meant…sexually.” He said.

Liz felt so embarrassed, she wanted to go hide in the storage room, but this was her job and she had to do it.

“Oh…uh…It looks and feels realistic. It’s got a very firm centre but it’s cushiony on the outside. Some dildos are just too hard; they have no give to them and they don’t feel realistic. The flat silicone bottom sticks to smooth surfaces without needing a suction cup, so it can be used like…uh…with the woman on top of it or maybe even from behind if you can get it to stick to the shower wall or something. Also…the head of it is really good for g-spot stimulation.” Liz said.

“Wow that’s…extremely informative. Thank you. What about the other one?” Red said, now daydreaming about Lizzie trying out different positions with the dildo.

Liz put it back in the box and took the other one out.

“This one is made of a softer, more skin-like material. It feels even more real….” Liz said, unable to resist running the backs of her fingers along the dildo. She suddenly realized it might seem like she was flirting with the customer. Although he was certainly worthy of flirting, it wouldn’t be professional. She stopped touching the dildo.

“Mm.” Red responded. He was intrigued and enticed by the way Lizzie had revelled in the feel of the dildo.

“…Another good feature of this one is that it has a more tapered tip so it goes in easily but still stimulates the g-spot when it’s inside.” She said, becoming more comfortable talking about these issues.

“Ah, I see. It seems like you prefer this one…” Red said.

Lizzie gave him a coy smile and embarrassedly put the dildo back in its box.

“They’re both fantastic choices.” She said.

“Hmm. I’ll take both of them. How about some vibrators? Do you have any favourites?” He said.

Liz happily put the boxed dildos on the counter, then she guided the man over to the vibrators.

“The Rabbit. This one has great ratings because it gives all kinds of stimulation at once, so you can have really powerful orgasms…” Liz said.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful.” Red said.

Liz giggled, and the man’s eyes glinted affectionately as he smiled at her. She felt charmed by him.

“ _This_ one is also great. It’s got little butterfly wings.” She said, holding up a different one.

Red was puzzled.

“What are the butterfly wings for?” Red asked.

Lizzie turned as pink as the vibrator she was holding. She cleared her throat nervously.

“Well, they…kind of, um, lightly tickle the…clitoris.” Liz said shyly.

“ _Oh_ , right, of course. Would you be willing to demonstrate? I’d like to see it in action.” Red said.

Liz’s mouth dropped open and she was still blushing. The way he said it, it almost sounded like he wanted her to use it on herself while he watched. What an intriguing thought.

“Ummm…Hang on, I’ll put batteries in so we can see what it does.” She said, going behind the counter.

Red followed Lizzie and watched her fumble as she put the batteries in. He sincerely wished he could watch her demonstrate the product on herself…

“There we go.” Liz announced as she turned the vibrator on.

She curiously put the tip of her finger between the butterfly wings and she felt the soft, gentle fluttering. She could imagine it being very pleasurable on her clit while the rest was inside, vibrating.

“It’s very gentle.” Liz said dreamily.

Red was now fully hard; he could tell Lizzie was excited by the sensation on her fingertip. He wondered what she would look and sound like if she used it for its intended purpose.

“May I?” Red asked, putting his finger close to Lizzie’s.

“Of course.” Liz said, coming back to reality; she let the customer test out the butterfly wings on his fingertip.

“Yes, it’s surprisingly soft…I’ll take both of these vibrators, please. And your finest lube, as well as the toy cleaning solution.” Red said.

Lizzie was all smiles as she fetched the lube, cleaner and the special toy powder for the skin-like dildo. She came back to the counter and started ringing everything through.

“She’s one lucky lady, I must say…what a nice surprise…She’ll have her choice of fun toys.” Liz said.

“Indeed.” Red said.

Red paid cash for the items.

“You get a reward card for spending this amount. I’ll stamp the card four times. One more purchase and you’ll get seventy-five percent off the next purchase. You could find some other stuff now to use it up, or you could come back another time…” Liz said, hopeful that he would return at some point.

“That’s fantastic. I’ll wait for another time.” Red said.

“Okay!” Liz said happily.

Red watched Lizzie finish stamping his reward card, then she handed it to him. He wanted to make their interaction last longer, but he knew that Lizzie would be closing the store in a few minutes. He took the large discreet black paper bag from her.

“Thank you, Miss…uh…” Red said.

“Liz. Or Lizzie.” Liz said.

“Lizzie…Thank you for your time.” He said.

Liz felt an opportunity slipping away as the charming man was about to leave.

“What’s your name?” She blurted out.

He looked surprised and he smiled at her.

“Raymond Reddington.” Red said.

“Nice to meet you, Raymond.” Liz said.

“It was my _pleasure_ …” He said suavely.

Liz giggled girlishly at the innuendo.

“Um, thanks for being patient with me! I still get a little shy about this stuff.” Liz said wryly.

Red chuckled.

“You did an amazing job. You enlightened me.” He said.

Liz giggled.

“Thanks. I’m glad! Well, I should close up shop for the night…” She said reluctantly.

“Alright. Perhaps we’ll run into one another again sometime. Enjoy your night, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz loved the idea of seeing Raymond again. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Have a good night, too, Raymond.” She said, smiling.

Liz watched Raymond leave the store and she hoped she would see him again. After several moments of wishful thinking, she counted the till and turned the lights off. She went outside and locked the door, then she walked to her car, where she was startled to see the large black shopping bag beside the driver’s door. Liz looked all around for Raymond and wondered if he somehow dropped it. She figured she’d hold onto it for him until he came back to the store. Liz bent down and noticed a sticky note on the inside of the black paper bag which read, “For You. x R”. Liz had never been more astonished in her life. Raymond either decided to donate these items to her for some reason instead of giving them to his wife or girlfriend, or he planned on buying them for her the whole time. Thinking back, he _did_ ask about her preferences. Liz glanced around again, and she felt weird about accepting the strange gift, but she got into her car and put the bag of erotic goodies on the passenger seat.

When Liz arrived home, she kept eyeing the bag of toys on her bed as she undressed. She still wondered why Raymond gave them to her and whether she should use them or not. He’d paid for them and left a note to indicate that they were for her to use. She supposed it would be okay. Liz went over to the bag, still naked, and she unpacked the products. She cleaned them all to get them ready, then she decided to use the vibrator with the butterfly wings, because it had sparked her curiosity the most. Liz had never sampled any of the products. Actually, she’d never used a dildo or vibrator before. Her knowledge came from reading packages and reviews.

Liz turned on the butterfly vibrator and felt a bit silly at first. She turned it off and laid down on the bed, then she lubed it up. She lightly rubbed the tip against her clit first, then when she was feeling more aroused, she turned it on so it vibrated on her clit.

“Oh…” Liz moaned quietly.

She quickly became very horny; she slowly inserted the vibrator and turned it on.

“Oh my god…” Liz breathed as she started getting mind-numbing pleasure.

The vibrations resonated against her walls including her g-spot and the butterfly wings lightly fluttered on her hard clit. Liz’s mind suddenly went to Raymond, which further aroused her. She pictured his hands all over her body, watching him unzip his trousers…feeling his fingers on her clit. Raymond was working very well for her. She breathed heavily and tensed up as she got closer to climaxing. Her fantasies progressed to Raymond being naked on top of her, with his cock gliding in and out. Liz suddenly arched up and moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. As she came down from it, the toy was still humming inside her and she was tempted into going for a second orgasm. She pictured watching Raymond grasp his cock and stroke it, putting on a show for her.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered, then she rode the waves of pleasure again.

Liz turned the vibrator off and caught her breath before slowly sliding it out. _Wow_ , she thought. Not only did she discover how fun this toy was, but she discovered she had the biggest crush on her new customer. She wondered if she’d ever see him again. Raymond had a reward card for the store now; perhaps he would stop by for some more sex toys and get his discount.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At his swanky condo, Red sipped some fine wine and looked out the vast windows at the stars. He wondered if Lizzie was playing with her new toys and enjoying them. The thought aroused him to the point where he ended up undoing his trousers and masturbating on the sofa while he fantasized about her. He imagined Lizzie on his lap, riding him and mewling in pleasure. He pumped his cock very quickly, in need of satisfaction. Red soon came, spurting and gushing his warm semen on his shirt, soaking through to his abdomen. He sighed heavily and took all his clothes off, then he showered and went to bed, still thinking about Lizzie. He would have to see her again. It wasn’t enough to see her once and treat her to some sex toys. He wanted more.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Liz was almost done her shift and she was looking forward to her ‘playtime’ later. She decided she would try the most realistic, skin-like dildo. She’d fantasize about Raymond while using it; it would feel real. Liz sighed longingly as she tidied up the shelves. She was alone in the store and eager to go home, but she heard the bell ding as the door opened. She turned around and looked at the person; it was Raymond. She began blushing.

“Oh, hi!” Liz said in surprise.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said, approaching her.

Liz stepped closer to Raymond and shyly smiled at him. This was her new crush, and he’d given her a bag of sex toys to play with. She didn’t know what to say.

“I’m back to buy something else and redeem my discount.” Red added enthusiastically.

“Great! What would you like to get?” Liz said, surprised and relieved that he didn’t ask whether she used the sex toys yet.

“I’m thinking of some naughty lingerie…” Red said, briefly surveying Lizzie, picturing her in some barely-there black lingerie.

“Okay…follow me.” Liz said, then she led him to the lingerie section.

Red spotted a black see-through lace teddy with no crotch.

“Oh, definitely this one.” He said.

Liz smiled at his reaction to the garment.

“Okay. What size?” She said, busily looking through the sizes on the hangers.

“What’s your size?” He asked suggestively.

Liz suddenly looked at Raymond and began blushing. He didn’t add ‘my wife would be about your size’ or anything. He was intending to buy this for her, just like the sex toys. What a curious man…but she was drawn to him.

“Um…I think this would fit me…” Liz said, taking one from the rack.

She held it up against her front and looked down to gauge whether it would fit. When she glanced back up at Raymond, he was gazing lustfully at her, obviously imagining her wearing it.

“…And what would you like to get with your discount?” Liz asked quietly, staring at him in return.

Red brought his attention back to the lingerie.

“I’ll take your size in these crotchless panties.” Red said, pointing to the blue satin garment.

Lizzie blushed a deeper shade of pink as she found her size and took them off the rack.

“That’s everything, sweetheart.” Red said softly.

“Okay.” She said, then they went to the counter.

Lizzie began nervously ringing the items through and bagging them in a small black paper shopping bag with handles—much smaller than the massive tote bag from last night. He handed her his reward card; she stamped it the final time and then added his discount. Red paid cash. They were silent and furtively glancing at each other during the interaction.

“I wanted to see you again…and find out if you enjoyed your gift last night…” Red said.

Liz was thoroughly embarrassed.

“Um…Yes, thanks. It was totally unexpected! But why did you give them to me?” Liz said.

“I got the idea when I first laid eyes on you. I figured it would be too much to ask you to come back to my condo. _Indirectly_ giving you pleasure is better than nothing…” Red said quietly.

Liz gaped at him.

“I…um…wow, Raymond. I dunno what to say.” Liz said in amazement.

Raymond chuckled and shook his head slightly.

“I know, I’m just some weird eccentric older man to you, but I think you’re very special…” He said.

“You’re not weird. Maybe a little eccentric…but I like you.” She said.

He gave her a cute little smirk.

“Thank you, Lizzie. You don’t have to be so kind.” He said wryly.

“No, really. Um _..._ maybe I’m a bit weird, but…I hoped to see you again. I thought about you a lot last night.” She said.

“Oh really?” He said, intrigued.

Liz nodded. She wanted to convince Raymond that she felt the same about him as he felt about her, so she went further.

“Including…when I was…using one of my toys.” She said very quietly.

Red was pleasantly shocked for a few moments; he could hardly believe she just said that. He could tell she was being honest. She was gazing hopefully at him with her beautiful blue eyes, waiting for his response.

“You have no idea what that does to me. Hearing you say that…imagining you…mm.” Red said dreamily.

Lizzie bit her lip as she studied him. He wanted to kiss her, but he resisted.

“Um, Raymond, I’m closing the store now. Do you…wanna come home with me?” Liz said; she had no idea what made her invite this charming stranger back to her place, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted him so badly, she just had to take their unusual relationship to the next level.

“I would _love_ to. Will you drive me there? I’ll send my chauffeur away for now.” Red said.

“You have a chauffeur?” Liz asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Okay. Yeah, I’ll drive.” She said.

“Excellent.” He said.

After Liz locked up the store, she went outside with Raymond, who briefly stopped by his black sedan to lean in the driver’s window. The car pulled out and took off. Liz was now completely alone with Raymond; she nervously got in her car with him. She was still questioning what the hell she was doing, but he somehow managed to put her at ease.

“May I touch your buttons?” Red asked cheekily as his finger hovered over the stereo.

“What? Oh. Sure.” Liz said, then she chuckled.

Raymond browsed a few stations and landed on a classic rock station.

“This song’s fun.” Red said happily.

Liz smirked and realized that Raymond really was a harmless eccentric. She had a sense of familiarity with him for some reason and she felt safe. They soon arrived at Liz’s apartment near the college campus. They entered her apartment and closed and locked the door. Liz turned the lights on as Raymond took in the surroundings.

“Can I get you anything, Raymond?” Liz asked.

“No thank you, sweetheart. I’m fine. My curiosity is killing me…which toy did you try last night?” Red said.

“…The butterfly one.” She admitted.

“Ah, I thought it would be the skin-like dildo.” He said.

Liz smirked; he was almost right.

“I was planning on trying that one tonight.” She said.

“Mm. I see. Can you show me that one again?” He said.

“Sure. Take your jacket off and get comfy. You’re making me nervous.” She said.

“Sorry. That’s the last thing I want to do, Lizzie.” He said earnestly as he quickly took his jacket off.

Red bent down and took his shoes off; Lizzie smiled at him and led him down the hall into her bedroom. She reached into the black bag and took The Realistic Cock out.

“Oh, it doesn’t have the pink head.” Red noted.

“Yeah, the colouring was just for display purposes, it washes off with the cleaner.” Liz said.

“Fascinating.” He said, marvelling at it in her hand.

Liz giggled.

“Lizzie, would you consider…trying it like you planned…with me watching?” Red asked, taking the risk.

“Yes.” Liz said adventurously.

Red was floored. He didn’t expect her to agree.

“But I want _you_.” Liz added.

“Baby…you can have me, if that’s what you really want. I just want to watch a little bit first…” Red said.

“Okay. I’ll show you.” She said, determined to please him and then get what she wanted, too.

Liz took her top off and Raymond stared lustfully at her cleavage. He sat on the foot of the bed. She took her bra off, then her jeans and panties, and her socks. Raymond was in a daze as he studied her naked body.

“Raymond, can you…take your clothes off, too?” Liz asked timidly.

“Yes.” He said distractedly as he still gazed at her.

Red stood up and removed his clothes bit by bit until he was naked. Lizzie blushed and shyly glanced at his erection, then she laid back on the bed and eagerly lubed up her dildo as she stared at him. Liz had never been more aroused; she was staring lustfully at Raymond’s very hard cock as he stood next to the bed.

“You like watching, Lizzie?” Red asked as he gently grasped his cock.

“ _Yes._ ” Liz said breathily; that had been one of her fantasies last night.

“Let’s watch each other for a little while.” He said, slowly stroking himself.

Liz opened her legs and blushed under Raymond’s gaze. She was extraordinarily horny, so as she touched the head of the dildo to her sensitive folds, she exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment in pleasure. She couldn’t believe her fantasy had become a reality; Raymond was slowly, seductively stroking himself, driving her crazy. She moved the dildo so the shaft glided down along her folds and then the head of it slipped against her clit.

“Mm…” Liz moaned, squirming slightly as she indulged in rubbing her clit with the tip some more.

“Good girl…show me what you like…” Red rumbled.

Hearing Raymond’s encouragement and his lustful tone of voice aroused Liz even further. She placed the tip of the dildo at her opening and gently inserted it. She moaned breathily and writhed as she felt it go deeper; she was watching Raymond’s erection and picturing it inside her. The dildo felt real. Red had to stop touching himself or he’d come; Lizzie was moaning and grinding her hips slightly as she thrust the dildo. Her eyes didn’t leave his cock; she clearly wanted the real thing.

“I can’t take any more, baby. You’re going to make me come.” Red said desperately.

“Same here. Please, Raymond…” Liz implored; she took the dildo out and kept her legs wide open for him.

Red crawled onto the bed and hovered overtop of Lizzie; she was blushing and her blue eyes were ablaze with lust. He kissed her while his cock lightly touched her slick folds. She whimpered into the kiss and clutched his biceps. Red made the same motion as the dildo, rubbing his shaft and then the head of his cock on Lizzie’s sensitive flesh.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed; she shivered with pleasure. Nothing beat the real thing.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Red asked quietly, next to her ear.

“Yes!” She said urgently.

Liz felt Raymond’s tip slide down to her entrance and gently push inside. They both moaned and breathed heavily at the sensation. He gently nudged in and out, gradually going deeper until he filled her. Liz was amazed; nothing compared to Raymond being inside her. Not toys, not other guys she’d been with…this was the most satisfying sex she ever had.

They looked into each other’s eyes as Red began slowly thrusting, then he nuzzled the side of her face and put more weight on her. He thrust steadily, needing to satisfy their desperate craving. Liz clutched Raymond’s back and discovered he was severely scarred; after a split second of wondering how it happened, she was lost in bliss again.

“Mm! Raymond…oh god…” Liz mewled as his cock glided in and out.

“ _Yes_ , baby…” Red moaned breathily.

Liz felt Raymond rubbing her g-spot, sending resonating tingles of pleasure throughout her body. Red felt Lizzie tensing up and becoming tighter around his cock. Her snug walls were pumping him as he went faster. She was whimpering, mewling and whining in ecstasy, and it was music to his ears. He lost his rhythm for a moment as he almost came, but he managed to keep going. Liz was on the verge of climaxing; she clutched Raymond tighter and pulled his lower back with each thrust.

“Ohh…come in me…” Liz said breathlessly.

Red let out a breathy moan in response. He drove into Lizzie harder and faster. Liz tipped over the edge and cried out as she reached her orgasm. It was mind-blowing; the waves of pleasure hit her powerfully and she was completely overwhelmed. Red was immensely aroused and gratified by Lizzie’s orgasm; her breathing and little whimpers, the way she got so tight, she was tugging on his cock as he thrust a few more times. He groaned and bucked his hips as he came. He spurted repeatedly inside Lizzie for several moments until there was nothing left. They both relaxed and started catching their breath.

“Mmmm.” Liz moaned in satisfaction as she hugged Raymond and nuzzled cheek to cheek.

Red smiled gently as he looked into Lizzie’s eyes. She wore an expression of awe and admiration.

“That was incredible.” Red said quietly.

“Oh my god, _yes_.” Liz agreed emphatically.

After a short while, Red gently withdrew from Lizzie and laid down beside her. They smiled dazedly at each other.

“Lizzie…I’ll be your toy. Whatever you want, whenever…I’ll do it.” Red said.

Liz was surprised by Raymond’s submissive offer. She smiled and turned onto her side to face him.

“I want more than that.” She said.

“Oh?” He said, intrigued.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” She said.

Red was pleasantly surprised; Lizzie wanted him for more than just sex.

“You don’t know anything about me.” He said.

“I know, but we can get to know each other.” She said.

Red smiled; he already knew Lizzie, but she didn’t realize that.

“Alright, sweetheart. We can do that.” He said softly.

Liz smiled happily and moved closer to Raymond; he embraced her and she snuggled up to him. She eventually forced herself out of bed to turn the light off. Liz quickly cuddled with Raymond again, this time under the blankets.

“Night, Raymond.” Liz said.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> These are the sex toys referred to in the story. 
> 
> Doc Johnson The Realistic Cock dildo: https://www.docjohnson.com/the-realisticcock-6-white-2015.html  
> Doc Johnson pure silicone dildo Platinum Tru Ride: https://www.docjohnson.com/platinumtruskyn-thetruride6-vanilla.html  
> Butterfly Kiss vibrator: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/610E8hVN87L._SL1500_.jpg  
> Rabbit vibrator: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g9-M01-0B-69-rBVaWFzeKMGAdAN-AALGcawPpxM799.jpg/360-degree-rotation-heating-rabbit-vibrator.jpg


End file.
